Vision
by ShaduofTexitar
Summary: A collection of stories that show my views on life. Some are good, some are bad, and some show the truth that does not want to be seen.
1. Deny It

**A collection of stories that show my views on life. Some are good, some are bad, and some show the truth that does not want to be seen.**

**Deny**

I've noticed something about humanity as I walk down the sidewalk towards my home. Humans, a good majority of us, live in denial. We deny things everyday. We deny being sick, poor, happy, unhappy, sad, angry. We deny living in a trashed society and messed up world. Some even deny the exsistence of a power almighty, of a great creator, of the one true way, of a perfect being, of God.

It's sad, when you think about it. People deny there is a war, many wars, going on, while somewhere, at any given moment, there's a war erupting or continuing, deadly wars. There are over seas wars, disease wars, wars on the streets, wars in the home, wars at school, wars with the enviroment, wars with nature, and they all have their causualties, victims and prisoners. People are hurt, and killed, everday because of these wars. And sometimes, I lie in bed at night and wonder what is this world coming to?

All of us are victims of at least one war, though many will deny it. I am a war myself, though not a casuality yet. I am, personally involved in many which consist of street wars and home wars as well as wars at school, and even wars on the plane of emotion. There's another war to add to the list. But what you have to understand is I've opened my eyes to what others do not. Only those who open their eyes and are willing to face the truth see the wars presented, and how bad our society is and how much worse it's getting. They see the truth.

If we continue to go at the rate we're going, the world will be nothing but a baren wasteland and deviod of life. Then where will we be? Maybe then people will stop denying the undeniable facts. Perhaps then, when it's all said and done, people will open their eyes.

However, this is all wishful thinking. The problem with humanity, with the world, is the fact that we don't want to face the truth. We want to keep living in our dreamy state. Many I would consider to be casualties of war already. They might as well be dead.

Have you ever noticed how much people cuss now? Sometimes it's like they have contests to see how many cuss words they can cram into a single sentence. I'm not completely blamless on this score; I've cursed a few times myself, but that doesn't make it right. And how about those people who use the same one over and over and over again. Let's use a new one every now and then, huh? Do you want to know what I think? I think that cussing all the time, like so many of us tend to do, just shows a lack of vocabulary. So why do you do it? Why do you launch nasty, unuseful words at others? I guess there's yet another war to add to the list, the war of words. And people deny it! People deny the cussing, saying everyone does it while, indeed, everyone does not.

I still wonder why it is that we deny plain evidence. And as I dodge a bottle going to my room, escaping damage from a missle of my own home war, I will as you this question one more time; what is this world coming too?


	2. Why?

Shadu: Here's the deal guys. Some said they liked this story better as a one-shot, and I have another story that is a one-shot too. So, this is what's going to happen. I'm going to repost this story and others in a collection thing and see how you like that. The stories will have nothing to do with each other except one thing, they are my views on life. So, enjoy.

Chapter 1 of "Why?"

You came home drunk again tonight. I know, I saw you passed out on the couch, like always. This is the seventh time this week, the thirtieth time this month, and the three hundredth thirty-fourth time this year. Yes, I've kept count.

Tomorrow is December first. Bet you didn't know that. You never know the date, and you always forget the important ones. Such as the school play I starred in. You missed. You asked me about it yesterday, but you didn't know it had been last week.

To think I used to look up to you. To think I used to think you were the greatest. Well, look at you now, lying on the couch out cold with a beer bottle in your hand. And as I kneel to look at you, your foul, stale breath blows across my face every time you exhale. I still hold hope, however, even after all this time. I hope that with the cold weather will come the relief of your habit, though I know it won't happen.

You're addicted. I can't help but ask myself, what pushed you to this? Was it me? What can I do to change it, to make it better? Is there anything I can do? Can we go back to the way we used to be? Will we ever live like that again? Will you ever break this vicious cycle?

As I stand to my feet to return to bed, I bend down to gently kiss you on the forehead, like you used to do to me, the only affection I can show towards you now, and only while you sleep.

"Goodnight, Joey," I murmur as I head into the lonely dark void that led to sleep.


End file.
